Diseases of the cardiovascular system affect millions of people each year and are a leading cause of death throughout the world. The cost to society from such diseases is enormous both in terms of the number of lives lost as well as in terms of the costs associated with treating patients through traditional surgical techniques. A particularly prevalent form of cardiovascular disease is a reduction in the blood supply leading to the heart caused by atherosclerosis or other condition that creates a restriction in blood flow at a critical point in the vasculature supplying blood to the heart.
One option for treatment of such a blockage or restriction in the blood flow supplying the heart is a procedure known as a coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) surgery, more commonly known as a “heart bypass” operation. In the CABG procedure, the surgeon “bypasses” the obstruction to restore adequate blood flow to the heart either by attaching an available source vessel to the obstructed target coronary artery or by removing a portion of a vein or artery from another part of the body, to use as a graft, and installing the graft between a point on a source vessel and a point on a target artery.
To restore an adequate supply of blood to the heart, the CABG procedure requires that a fluid connection be established between two vessels. This procedure is known as an “anastomosis.” Typically, a source vessel, such as a source artery with an unobstructed blood flow, i.e., the left or right internal mammary artery (IMA), or a bypass-graft having one end sewn to an unobstructed blood source such as the aorta, is sewn to a target occluded coronary artery, such as the left anterior descending (LAD) artery or other vessel that provides blood flow to the muscles of the heart.
Although the CABG procedure has become relatively common, the procedure itself is lengthy and traumatic and can damage the heart, the cardiovascular system, the brain, and the blood cells, as well as activate plasma cascade systems. In a conventional CABG procedure, the surgeon makes an incision down the center of the chest, cuts through the sternum, performs several other procedures necessary to attach the patient to a heart-lung bypass machine, cuts off the blood flow to the heart and then stops the heart from beating in order to complete the bypass. The most lengthy and traumatic surgical procedures are necessary, in part, to connect the patient to a cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) machine to continue the circulation of oxygenated blood to the rest of the body while the bypass is completed.
In recent years, a growing number of surgeons have begun performing
CABG procedures using surgical techniques especially developed so that the CABG procedure could be performed while the heart is still beating. In such procedures, there is no need for any form of cardiopulmonary bypass, and no need to stop the heart. As a result, these beating heart procedures are much less invasive and carry lower risk of post-operative neurological complications. In certain situations, the entire beating-heart CABG procedure can be performed through a small number, typically one or two, of comparatively small incisions in the chest, further reducing the risk of post-operative wound complications.
When CABG procedures are performed on a beating heart, a surgical stabilizer instrument is typically used to stabilize the heart tissue in the area of the anastomosis. Various surgical stabilizer instruments are available today. Typically the surgical stabilizer instrument will have some form of attachment mechanism that permits it to be fixed to the sternal retractor, so that it is maintained fixed relative to the tissue to be stabilized. One drawback of currently available stabilizer instruments is that they tend to extend too far across the open chest cavity and may obstruct movements of the surgeon's hands in some instances. Additionally, the arm and attachment mechanism also extend above the surface of the retractor and may also form an obstruction.
There is a continuing need for surgical stabilizer instruments having a lower profile and that can be extended into the chest cavity in a configuration that causes less obstruction to the operating surgeon.
When an anastomosis is to be performed on a surgical target area that is not readily accessible by the surgeon (e.g., one or more arteries of interest are located on the lateral or posterior aspects of the heart, making access to such arteries difficult), the heart is typically repositioned either by hand, by the surgeon or a surgeon's assistant, or, more commonly, by attachment of an organ positioner instrument to the heart, for repositioning and maintaining the heart in a displaced position via the organ positioner instrument.
Various organ positioner instruments are available today. Typically the organ positioner will have some form of attachment mechanism that permits it to be fixed to the sternal retractor, so that it is can be supported by the sternal retractor while it is maintaining the organ in the displaced position.
One drawback of currently available organ positioner instruments, is that they tend to extend too far across the open chest cavity and may obstruct movements of the surgeon's hands in some instances, and may prevent viewing of some areas in the surgical field.
There is a continuing need for organ positioner instruments that can be extended into the chest cavity in a configuration that causes less obstruction to the operating surgeon.
The present invention meets these needs as well as providing additional improved features that will become apparent upon reading the detailed description below.